Sin Vuelta Atras
by Fantastic-Man
Summary: Cuando la soledad invade todo tu ser y solo tienes el sufrimiento como perspectiva, la desesperacion puede llevarnos a hacer acciones que nunca creiamos capaces de realizar. One Shot


**Sin vuelta atrás.**

**Advertencias preliminares:**

1- Neon Genesis Evangelion y todos sus personajes y caracteres no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Gainax. Este fic no persigue animo alguno de lucro y su publicación no constituye de ninguna manera un reclamo de propiedad o de cualquier otro derecho sobre dicha serie. El unico objetivo de este fic es contar una historia que espero que les guste.

2- Debido a que contiene descripciones explicitas de contenido sexual (no son muchas en todo caso), este fic no es recomendable para menores de edad ni para personas susceptibles o escrupulosas. Si a pesar de estas advertencias lees este fic, conste que lo haces bajo tu propio riesgo. No vengan después a reclamarme.

* * *

El pomo de la puerta de aquella habitación de hospital comenzó a girar lenta y silenciosamente. Así fue como se abrió la puerta y de la misma forma un joven entro en aquel albo cuarto que, de no haber sido por el leve ruido de los aparatos médicos de monitoreo, habría sido un cuarto completamente silencioso.

Frente a él, conectada a una bolsa de suero a medio llenar y rodeada por un par de estos aparatos se encontraba Asuka Langley Soryu, la segunda elegida. Era tan extraño todo esto, como si lo que le hubiera ocurrido a aquella joven fuera parte de un patético guión delirado por el destino. Era de hecho casi inconcebible el pensar que alguna vez Asuka fuera una joven chica poseedora de una vitalidad y fuerza tan arrogante como incontrolable; y que ahora ella estuviera inmersa en un estado vegetal, al igual que una muerta en vida. Dándole la espalda a aquel chico mientras su cara dormida se orientaba hacia un ventanal que solo ofrecía una luz blanca limpia pero a la vez implacable y carente de todo calor, como la iluminación de los tubos fluorescentes que habían dentro de la habitación.

Shinji se acerco para poder contemplar a aquella bella durmiente que probablemente nunca retornaría de aquel largo sueño que la mantenía cautiva en algún lugar de su subconsciente. Ella ya nunca mas le gritaría, nunca mas le insultaría ni le maldeciría, ya no le diría nada nunca mas. El solo podía limitarse a contemplarla y a compadecerse en silencio de la desgracia de aquella niña. Shinji no podía hacer nada mas por ella…

Pero él no podía conformarse con esto. La chica pelirroja que estaba inconsciente frente suyo era la última persona cercana que le quedaba. Por haber sido suspendida por tiempo indefinido ya no había mas escuela, y todos los que habían sido sus alumnos integrantes habían sido evacuados junto con todos los sobrevivientes de Tokio-3, ahora una ciudad semidestruida y por completo abandonada. Él ya casi no veía a Misato, no quería tener nada con su padre y ahora sentía miedo de todas las personas, ellas podían ser malvadas y lastimarle otra vez. A Shinji solo les quedaban sus camaradas pilotos en quienes podía confiar… o creía poder confiar.

Pero un día casi mata a uno de ellos en una prueba de activación…

Posteriormente había tenido que matar a otro de sus compañeros cuando este se revelo como el último ángel. El mismo ser que la noche anterior le dijera que lo amaba termino siendo al final el mas grande traidor que él pudo conocer…

Y respecto de la otro piloto que quedaba… alguna vez… quizás en alguna otra vida, pudo él haber sentido algo por ella. Pero tras conocer su gran secreto, descubrió que lo que el conocía como la "Primera elegida" no era mas que una ilusión hermosa, pero solamente eso, una ilusión que jamás podría aspirar a alcanzar, no importa cuanto desesperadamente el corriera tras ella, siempre se terminaría escapándose de entre sus dedos, desvaneciéndose ante su mirada.

Volvió Shinji a mirar a Asuka. Le gustara o no, ella era lo único que podía alcanzar, lo último que le quedaba. Lo único que podía servirle de compañía, la última razón para no mandar a todo el mundo cruel y despiadado al carajo.

Y sin embargo, ella se estaba marchando. Los pronósticos médicos eran desalentadores, Asuka nunca saldría del coma, era muy probable que incluso que debido a su estado no sobreviviera mas allá de los próximos días. De hecho, fue un milagro que la encontraran con algo de vida y de sangre en sus venas luego de su absurdo intento de suicidio.

Y si ella se marchaba, Shinji volvería a estar inmerso y sin escapatoria en esa cruel sensación de implacable soledad que le desesperaba.

No, él ya no quería volver a estar solo. Necesitaba de algo o de alguien a quien aferrarse desesperadamente para no enloquecer. Pero lo único que tenía como tabla de salvación era una chica inerte que al parecer nunca volvería en si.

Tímidamente, el le comenzó a acercarse y a hablarle a la pelirroja.

-¿Asuka?... despierta… por favor despierta…

No obtiene respuesta. La pelirroja se mantiene sin responder, con sus ojos cerrados y aún fuertemente sumida en algún ignoto e inaccesible lugar de su mente.

-… despierta por favor… estoy solo y… y tengo miedo… mucho miedo…

Larga pausa sin respuesta.

-…todos se han marchado. Misato se ha marchado. El quinto… el… el me traiciono… tuve que matarlo... Y yo ya no conozco a Ayanami. Ahora ella es una extraña y… y le tengo miedo.

No hay respuesta.

-Por favor ayúdame Asuka. ¿Eh?. Ayúdame…

El mutismo de la pelirroja comienza a desesperar al tercer elegido, quien empieza a golpear y a mover las metálicas barandas de la cama de la paciente.

-… despierta, despierta¡Despierta!. ¡Por el amor de Dios, despierta!.

La desesperación cunde en Shinji. Deja de zamarrear las barandas y se apoya en ellas, derramando un par de lagrimas que caen sobre el pelo y la cara de Asuka respectivamente.

Luego de unos instantes respira hondo, a fin de tranquilizarse, pero solo logra que en vez de llorar se abalance sobre el cuerpo de Asuka, zamarreándola cada vez mas fuerte, a ver si de esa forma ella puede reaccionar, ello mientras Shinji deja de implorar y comienza progresivamente a subir el volumen de su voz..

-… ¡Por favor despierta!. ¡Insúltame si te place!. ¡Humíllame, si eso te hace feliz!. ¡Dime que soy un tarado, como siempre lo haces!. Pero debes despertar… ¡despierta!. ¡Por favor despierta!... ¡Despierta Asuka!.

¡Despierta!.

Y luego de haber gritado esta última frase, sacudió fuertemente el cuerpo de Asuka, haciendo que este girara y extendiera sus brazos. Quedando ella encarada frente a Shinji. Pero eso no fue lo mas impactante para el tercer niño.

Producto de la sacudida, las sabanas que cubrían el cuerpo cayeron, y buena parte de los diodos que monitoreaban el estado de salud de Asuka se soltaron y salieron disparados, y con ello desabrocharon buena parte del pijama de la joven, enseñándole a Shinji sus pechos.

Shinji quedo con la boca abierta y abrió ferozmente los ojos. Primero se sorprendió por lo que hizo, sintiendo una sensación de vergüenza por lo que había hecho. En un primer momento intento acercarse para recoger las sabanas y tapar el cuerpo de Asuka. Temblorosamente tomo las sabanas que estaban colgando de la cama, pero las sabanas nunca llegaron a cubrir ese cuerpo.

Asuka seguía inconsciente, pero esta vez Shinji pudo mirarle nítida y detenidamente su cara de facciones hermosas y perfectas, su boca ligeramente abierta, como si estos quisieran llamarle, los brazos extendidos invitándole a fundirse en ellos, esas piernas arqueadas y ligeramente abiertas que la invitaban a explorar dentro de ella, la visión de esos pechos…

El chico quedo extasiado ante esa visión, era como si la misma chica que hasta ayer le rehuía ahora le estuviera invitando a acercarse, a estar junto a ella. A hacerla suya…

Era para Shinji esta visión algo glorioso. El sentimiento de vergüenza que tenía al principio rápidamente fue reemplazado por un silencioso clamor animal que venia del interior de su ser y que le motivaba a imaginar fantasías con aquella chica que esta frente suyo.

Shinji se devolvió para ir a la puerta de aquella habitación, normalmente pensaría en escapar, y de hecho el primer pensamiento en su mente fue escapar y comenzó a girar el pomo para salir. Pero nunca llego a girarlo por completo, esta vez no huiría, una voz creciente dentro de su ser le gritaba que esta vez no debería escapar. Esa reacción inicial que había pasado por su mente ya no anidaba en ella. A tientas y casi sin mirar hundió una perilla y le dio vuelta, a fin de cerrar con llave la puerta de aquel cuarto.

Regresa para contemplar a aquella joven que descansaba tranquilamente por ultima vez. ¿Qué veces Shinji había fantaseado con tener a la chica pelirroja a su plena disposición?. ¿Soñando con que ella se abriera y le permitiera hundirse y explorar cada rincón de su ser?. Pero ella siempre tan orgullosa, siempre tan terca, ella siempre le rehuía, nunca le permitía acercarse.

Pero ahora, ella ya no podría negarse, no podría rehusarse. Al verla así su cuerpo reclamaba a gritos su presencia. Y por fin, Shinji podría hacer con ella lo que solo se había podido imaginar en sueños y fantasías eróticas.

El le bajo sus calzones a fin de revelar por completo todos los misterios que pudiera esconder aquella joven. Luego de quitárselas, sin mas guía que su instinto y emulando lo que había visto en tantas películas de dudoso genero, el metió sus dedos por su entrepierna a fin de conocerla y de estimularla. La cara de Asuka no se altero en lo mas mínimo, aunque le pareció que de esa boca se escaparon un par de débiles gemidos. Shinji tomo eso como una señal de que Asuka estaba sintiendo y prosiguió con su maniobra, mientras que con su mano libre el busco desabrochar su pantalón, a fin de liberarse.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera que los pantalones y los calzoncillos le estorbaban y se liberara de ellos. Sin mas tramite el trepo a la cama y termino de botar las ropa de cama mientras el se terminaba de desnudar. Por mientras proseguía estimulando a la pelirroja, quien cerro con mas fuerza sus ojos mientras sus comisuras se tensaron.

La visión que estaba teniendo le estaba gustando, El instinto se acrecentaba a cada momento, al ver a aquella pelirroja, ahora desprovista de toda vestidura que majestuosamente le llamaba a poseerle. Ante esta visión Shinji la seguía estimulando mientras se acercaba a esos pechos para lamerlos, chuparlos y morderlos mientras el jugueteaba un rato con ellos. La pelirroja seguía gimiendo, mientras sentía como su otra mano se estaba lubricando con la humedad de ella.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formaba en la cara del chico, mientras el le introducía su miembro dentro de ella. Al principio encontró algo de resistencia, pero el respondió pujando con mas fuerza, nada le impediría a Shinji consumar ese deseo que había tenido oculto por tanto tiempo.

Luego de algunos momentos de forcejeo, la resistencia comenzó a ceder y a romperse, mientras Shinji se sentía como el dolor inicial del forcejeo se transmutaba en placer, mientras abría las piernas de ella para estar mas cómodo y poder ganarse sin problemas sobre ella, mientras que con el impulso de su cuerpo salía y entraba reiteradamente dentro de ella.

El lamió los dedos de la mano que antes estuvo preparando el camino de la ignominia, a fin de probar el sabor de ella. Le gustaba ese sabor a hembra, sabor que se hacía mas dulce al saber que provenía de una presa que le había sido esquiva por largo tiempo, pero ya no lo sería mas, no después de lo que le estaba haciendo, ella por fin sería suyo, aun si ella no lo quisiera.

El dolor, la soledad, la humillación. Sentimientos dolorosos que son fácilmente superables cuando tienes a alguien a quien puedes hacer sufrir, a quien puedes golpear y humillar sin compasión.

La sonrisa de satisfacción de Shinji se hacía mas siniestra. Había sido un completo estúpido, todo este tiempo había soportado estoico las humillaciones de Asuka. Incluso hasta hacía poco le imploraba llorando que le gritara o que le hiciera algo para que no se sintiera solo…

Estúpido, había sido todo un estúpido. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pagar con la misma moneda. Debía de humillarla, destrozarla, vengarse por todas esas veces en que lo había llamado estúpido, imbécil, idota, pervertido…

Puso algo de los fluidos de Asuka en los labios de aquella boca entreabierta. Con una sonrisa sádica el la beso. El sabor de verse mas fuerte que ella hizo que ese beso le supiera muy bien. Esta vez ya no tendría que aguantar la respiración, ya no tendría que someterse mas a los dictámenes y caprichos de esa niña odiosa, ahora ella estaba haciendo lo que él deseaba.

Mientras la embestía mas fuerte, el volteo la cara de Asuka haciendo que ella mirara hacía el ventanal, él la besaba en las oreja mientras acercaba aquella pelirroja cabellera a sus narices a fin de oler aquél delicado perfume de champú tan caracteristico de la chica germánica.

Apartando esos mechones y despejando la oreja, el la lamió y con una voz susurrante, pero orgullosa, llena de decisión y satisfacción por lo que estaba haciendo, el le hablo.

-¿Estas disfrutando este sueño tanto como yo, Asuka?. Se que sí. Yo se que si… Ahora se porque me tratabas de estúpido y de pervertido, porque nunca me atreví a ser realmente un pervertido, nunca antes me atreví a hacer esto contigo…-.

-Si…-. Sonríe malévolamente Shinji. –Asuka Langley Soryu, la gran piloto del Eva 02, la niña terrible que gusta hacerse la muy señorita, en realidad no eres mas que una sucia perra caliente que todo el tiempo quería que alguien se la metiera hondo y duro, así como ahora. Todo el tiempo me anduvistes provocando, todo el tiempo lo que pedías a gritos era "Cogeme, cogeme, háceme mujer".

Siempre me enseñaron que tenia que respetar a las mujeres. Yo te di respeto y tu me despreciabas, porque nunca entendí que lo que tu querías era que te faltara el respeto, que te humillara y castigara.

Dime… ¿Quién es el estúpido ahora?. ¿Quién es ahora el débil pusilánime?. Respóndeme bella durmiente. ¿Acaso querías un beso de cuento de hadas y un príncipe azul que te salvara?...-.

Asuka abrió su boca y comenzó a respirar por ella, mientras débilmente comenzaba a jadear. Aun en medio de su inconsciencia, ella estaba comenzando a sentir que algo entraba dentro de si provocándole primero dolor, pero ahora lo que sentía era placer, un indescriptible placer que no sabía de donde venía pero que deseaba que nunca cesara.

Tal como le estaba presumiendo, ahora Shinji se la estaba metiendo hasta lo mas hondo de la intimidad de Asuka. Sentía como ella estaba mas mojada y como su cuerpo se relajaba, ya no se oponía a que Shinji señoreare sobre ella.

Volvió a susurrarle al oído de la pelirroja.

"Te gusta. ¿Eh?. Yo se que te gusta, a ti no te gustan las citas románticas, ni te gustan las flores ni los bombones, a ti te gusta que te den duro, que te hagan gritar. Por eso eres mala, porque quieres que te castiguen. Por eso haces sufrir, porque te gusta que te hagan sufrir.

Y te daré lo que te mereces".

El se salio de encima de ella y se detuvo unos segundo a contemplar aquel cuerpo transpirado y que se movía al compás de los jadeos y de la respiración agitada de la chica. Mas relajado, él saco su pene de la intimidad de Asuka y la dio vuelta hasta dejarla tendida boca abajo, con la cabeza de ella ladeada para no asfixiarla, luego, movió las piernas de la pelirroja para dejarlas entreabiertas y dejarla de rodillas boca abajo, a fin de permitirle a Shinji seguir masturbándola.

El abrió ese culo que tenía frente suyo y aprovechado que parte de la lubricación se había deslizado hacia la zona anal y que él aun tenia su verga lubricada él la penetro por atrás y se la hinco hasta lo mas hondo.

Intento hacerlo por ahí, pero ella se resistía y los gemidos de ella se habían debilitado mientras parecían estos ir ahora acompañados de un dejo de dolor.

Shinji sonreía, mientras pensaba para si.

"¿Acaso te duele?. ¿No que te gustaba mucho niña?. De hecho, te gustaría mucho que me fuera por allí¿No?. Pues no, solo te probaba por allí".

Después de embestir durante un par de minutos por esa zona, él retiro su miembro y volteo con furia ese cuerpo inerte para volver a introducir su miembro dentro de su intimidad.

Fuerte y violentamente el la penetraba, mientras el sentía como estaba acercándose a su clímax. A estas alturas Shinji ya no sabia que era lo que le excitaba mas, si el placer de la carne o el placer de la venganza. No le importaba, ahora solo le importaba seguir sintiendo aquel placer que antes solo había imaginado en lejanas fantasías que nunca había pensado en realizar con ella.

En un arrebato, Shinji se irguió levantando junto a si el cuerpo de la chica pelirroja, el cual se fue violentamente frente suyo mientras los muertos brazos se entrelazaban en la espalda del chico y la cabeza de Asuka quedaba sobre uno de sus hombros. Arrodillado sobre la cama, el levantaba y bajaba reiteradamente a fin de darle un poco de vida a ese cuerpo dormido, a fin de soñar que era ella la que se estaba montando sobre él.

Los movimientos se hicieron mas profundos y con mas prisa, los cuerpos mojados se estremecieron, los gemidos cada vez mas fuertes y acelerados del chico delataban que pronto se liberaría. El éxtasis largamente soñado por Shinji, al fin terminaría de hacerse hombre, y lo haría sojuzgando por completo a su victima.

Shinji cerro sus ojos a fin de disfrutar ese momento. Tan ensimismado estaba gozando de su obra que no se dio cuenta cuando con sus manos comenzó a recorrer el bien formado contorno de Asuka hasta terminar abrazándola, porque ya no era necesario que la moviera, ella se estaba moviendo sola; que como respuesta el abrazo de ella se había estrechado y que los gemidos de placer de Asuka que le parecían estar escuchando no eran parte de la febril imaginación que estaba echando a volar.

Solo un poco mas y la pequeña muerte llego simultáneamente para los dos.

Shinji apoyo su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Asuka. Mientras recobraba la respiración él reía para si, al fin había destrozado por completo la barrera de orgullo de aquella chica, la había poseído y señoreado. Se sentía satisfecho y pleno por lo que había hecho.

Pero algo hizo que el sentimiento de culpa retornara a la mente del tercer niño.

Junto a su jadeo, había otro jadeo, una acelerada respiración femenina que parecía delatar el reciente gozo de aquella mujer que había abierto sus ojos mientras el los había cerrado. Sintió como unas uñas soltaban las carnes del chico mientras lentamente aquellas finas manos recorrían la espalda sudada de Shinji.

Shinji abrió al máximo sus ojos, su miembro perdía vitalidad mientras su carne se ahora la que se tensaba, su cuerpo se enfriaba y la antes tórrida humedad que bañaba su cuerpo ahora se volvía fría como la escarcha. De la dicha paso abruptamente a la última sensación que hubiera querido experimentar en ese momento.

Miedo. Él tenia miedo. Y ella, esa mujer que hasta hacia algunos minutos estaba completamente dormida, supo percibir muy bien los sentimientos del chico.

La rueda había girado por completo. Ahora Asuka era la que comenzaba a sonreír de forma maliciosa mientras lentamente acercaba su boca a la oreja de Shinji, el cual pudo sentir su respiración que daba la idea de que ella estaba sonriendo.

Ella permaneció allí por largos segundos que se hicieron eternos para él, y ella lo estaba disfrutando. Sentía como el tercer niño estaba completamente aterrado e inmovilizado

-¿Te gusto jugar al macho rudo y violento, eh?. ¿Te gusto castigarme y humillarme?. No es así kinder.

Shinji sintió fuertes deseos de escapar, pero inexplicablemente el abrazo de Asuka se hizo mas fuerte, aprisionando al tercer piloto.

-¿Qué te paso kinder?. ¿Acaso quieres escapar otra vez?.

Y mientras Shinji se sentía como la última escoria de la tierra por todo lo que había hecho, Asuka gozaba esta venganza, susurrándole al oído con un tono pausado, pero lleno de sarcasmo y perfidia.

-¿Acaso ya no quieres saber que tan perra puedo llegar a ser?.

Esas palabras que sonaban a desafio podían parecer intimidantes y amedrentadoras, pero en lugar de ello él se sintio desafiado. Y esta vez, para bien o para mal y pasara lo que pasara, él tendría que reunir el valor de mirarla a los ojos. No sabía como estos lo recibirían, no sabía si vería en ellos un amor herido o un odio ilimitado, pasión irrefrenable o indiferencia absoluta. Solo una cosa sabía con certeza…

Después de lo que había hecho ya no habría ninguna vuelta atrás.

**Fin.**


End file.
